No te vayas, amigo
by La dama sin nombre
Summary: Mordeacai sufre un accidente! Pasen y lean!
1. Prólogo

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

><p>-Prólogo-<p>

Allí estaba, entre la lluvia y el asfalto, las gotas se deslizaban entre sus plumas sufriendo de un agudo y desesperante dolor. Era víctima inocente de un accidente de automóvil, solo por tratar de cruzar a la otra acera se encontraba esforzándose de respirar tendido en medio de la calle, unos pasos apresurados se le acercó, se le parecía conocido, estaba muy preocupado, se podía sentir en su desesperante respiración, poco a poco el aviar cerró sus ojos, unas luces parpadeantes se acercaba entre el medio de la fuerte lluvia.

Unas horas después, el aviar volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente, le dolía gran parte del cuerpo, dejó escapar un gemido divisando en el lugar donde se encontraba postrado en una cama, su pecho bajaba y subía muy lentamente pero su corazón estaba a mil por hora, no recordaba nada salvo por las luces del auto que lo atropelló, más nada, cerró fuertemente los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este es el prólogo de mi nueva historia! :D<em>**

**_Dejen opiniones!_**

**_Hasta otra n_n_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

><p>El sol se daba paso en el inmenso cielo azul, los pétalos de las flores se abrían mientras que abejas y mariposas buscaban de su néctar, árboles se mecían al sentir las frescas brisas mañaneras acompañados por unos melodiosos cantos de las aves, en resumen: un hermoso día. Así como el sol se hacía ver en el horizonte, así los primeros rayos se concentraban en una habitación peculiar en donde dos amigos en común, en sus respectivas camas, dormían plácidamente.<p>

Al sentir el calor del astro rey, el arrendajo abrió los ojos lentamente dejando liberar un bostezo mientras que se estiraba. Miraba a su alrededor, su vista se detuvo al ver el mapache aún dormido. Tomó su almohada y se la arrojó con fuerza haciendo reaccionar al pequeño mamífero mientras desaparecía de la habitación. Poco después, ambos se encontraron en la cocina sirviéndose un gran palto de cereal con leche, solo que…había únicamente una cuchara limpia! Ambos se miraron y empezaron forcejear para conseguir la bendita cuchara hasta que alguien se les acercó y les quitó el utensilio, ambos voltearon la mirada para ver de quién se trataba, se sorprendieron al ver a su jefe

-_Si hubieran limpiado todas las cucharas y tenedores, no hubiera este problema!-_mientras señalaba la pila de utensilios sucios, dejando en la mesa la única cuchara limpia-_más vale que estén limpias antes de que vuelva o los despido!-_señalando al dúo desapareciendo de allí, como si nada, el par seguían discutiendo de quién podría quedarse con la cuchara, decidieron resolver su problema con piedra, papel o tijera, resultó que Mordecai había ganado, Rigby no le quedó más remedio que esperar que terminara.

Afuera, la máquina de chicles con un portapapeles en mano dictaba las asignaciones del día, ya repartida las labores, todos, incluso el aviar y el mapache, se fueron de los escalones para realizar sus dichosas labores. Al abrir el garaje sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos, todo estaba en completo desorden, cajas tras cajas amontonadas, iban a tardar siglos en mantenerlo limpio, pusieron manos a la obra con uno que otro contratiempo. Pasaron las horas, con frentes sudadas por fin acabaron, mientras que el mapache acomodaba la última caja, el aviar miró el cielo notando una gran nube gris tapando el hermoso cielo azul, mientras que gotas tras gotas caían al suelo, el par cerraron el garaje corriendo a la enorme casa, estaba lloviendo a cántaros. A lo que empezó con un hermoso día, está terminando en un lluviosa y fría tarde.

Por otra parte, en la oficina de la máquina de chicles, éste estaba terminando un par de papeleo suspiró aliviado al percatarse que por fin había terminado, miró por la ventana y frunció el ceño, estaba lloviendo! Tomó su portapapeles y las llaves del auto, cerrando la puerta del lugar tras sí. El par estaba en portal como cada gota golpeaba ferozmente el suelo, en eso apareció Papaleta con un enorme paraguas en una de sus manos y en la otra una bolsa llena de productos

-_Qué día, ¿no caballeros?-_el par asintió mientras Benson corría hasta su auto con su portapapeles como paraguas, yendóse así, a la poca brisa, el paraguas de la paleta tomó vuelo-_Mi paraguas!-_gritó mientras veía su paraguas técnicamente, volando, el arrendajo lo vio tratando de alcanzarlo pero le era inútil-_No te preocupes, Papaleta, yo lo buscaré-_saliendo del portal en busca del enorme paraguas, al darse cuenta, la enorme paleta intentó detenerlo, ya era muy tarde, estaba corriendo tras el dichoso paraguas.

Metros después, el aviar pudo divisar el objeto, estaba al otro lado de la calle, atrapado entre los arbustos-_Te tengo!-_decía el arrendajo mientras cruzaba la calle, pero un repentino golpe lo dejó sin aliento. Un enorme frenazo se escuchó, el corazón del conductor estaba a mil por hora, cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que nada grave haya pasado, abrió la puerta del auto y se acercó con lo que había chocado, al darse cuento sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos, había arrollado a su empleado!

Allí estaba, entre la lluvia y el asfalto. Las gotas se deslizaban entre sus plumas quejándose de un agudo y desesperante dolor. Era víctima inocente de un accidente de automóvil, solo por tratar de cruzar a la ota acera se encontraba esforzándose por respirar en medio de la calle. Tan rápido como pudo, la máquina de chicles sacó su teléfono celular llamando a emergencias. El aviar se le nubló la vista, pero a decir verdad, tenía un aire familiar aquella persona, lentamente cerró los ojos, cayendo inconsciente. Al terminar la llamada, se le acercó al ave preocupado, al notar que aún respiraba, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, pero no dejaba de preocuparse, hasta que unas luces parpadeantes se acercaba entre el medio de la fuerte lluvia.

* * *

><p><strong><em>T_T oh oh…así termina mi primer capítulo! :D<em>**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews!_**

**_Hasta otra n_n_**


	3. Hospital

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

><p>La máquina de chicles veía como tomaban con gran cuidado al ave, poniéndolo en una camilla trasladándolo en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, dio un paso adelante, unos de los paramédicos accedió a la parte del conductor mientras que el segundo se dio cuenta del acto de Benson<p>

-¿_Puedo acompañarlo?-_el hombre solo se encogió de hombros y lo dejó acceder a la ambulancia mientras que se cerraban la puerta tras él, las sirenas se oían bajo sus cabezas, el pecho del aviar subía y bajaba con lentitud haciéndose notar los moretones que tenía en el cuerpo.

**_Flashback_**

_La lluvia caía sin cesar, después del largo papeleo solo quería llegar a casa a descansar, un suspiro se liberó en sus labios_, el limpiaparabrisas_ no le colaboraban a ver mejor la carretera, un fuerte golpe lo sobresaltó haciéndole frenar. Cerró los ojos por un momento, unas de sus manos abrió la puerta del automóvil mientras que se dirigía con lo que había chocado, al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, parpadeó varias veces antes de reaccionar, vio al aviar tendido en el medio de la calle respirando con dificultad cerrando los ojos; por un momento pensó que sería culpado por matarlo pero al verlo aún con dificultosa respiración, suspiró aliviado sin dejar de sentirse preocupado, un escalofrío recorrió por todo su metálico cuerpo mientras veía como la ambulancia se dirigía a ellos_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

La máquina apartó la vista del ave al notar que la ambulancia había dejado de andar, ya habían llegado al hospital. Las puertas se abrieron trasladando al arrendajo mal herido a unas de las salas, le seguía hasta que fue detenido por unos de los paramédicos señalando la sala de espera mientras observaba como el ave desparecía de su vista entre los pasillos blancos.

¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás al enterarse de lo ocurrido? , una de las manos pasó por la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer en unos de los asientos vacíos de la sala de espera, suspiró mirando el techo blancuzco acompañado por luces incandescentes cerrando los ojos, a decir verdad, era la primera vez que se sentía así de nervioso.

El sol se levantaba en el horizonte. Una luz blanca entraba por la ventana, iluminando hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Poco a poco, los ojos del aviar se abrían, se sentía algo mareado, parpadeó mientras exploraba con la vista el nuevo lugar donde se encontraba, trató de incorporarse, pero un dolor no se lo permitía. Contempló nuevamente la habitación, estaba medio oscura sin contar los rayos del sol, miró como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Incorporándose, dejó liberar un pequeño gemido cerrando fuertemente los ojos, era toda una pesadilla sentir unos panzazos en todo el cuerpo, dejó de moverse al notar que la puerta chirrió abriéndose dejándose notar una enfermera alta de ojos oscuros con lentes, cabello castaño y un portapapeles en una de sus manos-_Tienes visita! Y trate de no moverse tanto, está mal herido, señor! -_le ordenó mientras desaparecía de la habitación dejando pasar a una máquina de chicles, sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos

-_¿Benson? ...¿qué hago aquí, viejo?-_el mencionado cerró la puerta tras sí dejando escapar un leve suspiro, se dirigió a la cama sentándose a un costado-_Mordecai…-_sintió un nudo en la garganta, apartando la vista del animal, respiró hondo y continúo hablando-_…lo siento-_el ave no comprendía la disculpa de su jefe, miró a un lado de la habitación-_¿Lo…sientes? ¿Qué cosa?-_Benson rascaba su nuca mientras se levantaba de la cama sin mostrarle el rostro al aviar-_por atropellarte…-_los ojos del animal se abrieron tan grandes como platos, ¿fue atropellado? –_ Tú… ¡¿me atropellaste?! ¿Pero cómo…?-_Benson se volteó a verlo-_Fue un accidente, Mordecai…-_ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, el ave decidió romper el hielo-_Y los demás lo saben?..._

_-No…aún no lo saben-_el ave sintió una comezón en la garganta, tomando unas de las mantas a su pico comenzando a toser gravemente, la máquina le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda, se sobresaltó al notar unas manchas rojas sobre la manta blanca, se palideció mirando al ave-_Mordecai…tosiste sangre!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este capítulo es corto T_T ,me siento sin inspiración D':<em>**

**_Así termina el capítulo N° 3 de esta historia, muchas gracias a los que la leen : D_**

**_Dejen reviews!_**

**_Hasta otra! n_n_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

><p>Pequeños charcos se daban paso en la tierra del parque mientras que pequeñas gotas de agua alojadas en las hojas de los árboles caían, un nuevo y radiante día había comenzado. Los miembros del lugar se encontraban reunidos en un pequeño círculo, nadie había visto al aviar y a la máquina de chicles regresar, estaban preocupados<p>

-_Oh, ¿qué ha de pasarles?-_comentó la paleta juagando con sus manos-¿_Y qué hay si lo secuestraron?_-esta vez habló el mapache poniendo más nervioso a la enorme paleta-_Rigby! Por supuesto que no! discúlpate!-_advirtió el yeti dándole un leve golpe en el brazo-_Ouch! Bueno, bueno, está bien…lo siento, Papaleta-_ el mapache se frotaba el área afectada mientras veía al mencionado marcando en su rostro una leve sonrisa-_¿por qué no vamos a ver si lo encontramos afuera del parque?-_sugirió la cabra, al escucharlo todos estuvieron de acuerdo saliendo del lugar.

De vuelta en el hospital, la máquina de chicles jugaba con sus dedos mirando sus pies en la sala de espera, de vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para divisar a alguien que le ayudara a informarle sobre el estado del aviar. Pregunta tras otra le recorrían en la cabeza, cerró fuertemente los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza, los abrió lentamente, quiso despejar su mente con otra cosa menos preocuparse, ya era suficiente con el estrés que le trae el trabajo con el par todos los días, pero esta era una situación muy distinta, estaba en juego la vida de Mordecai. Desde ese día que lo arrolló no pudo dormir tranquilo en pensar cómo se tomará la noticia los demás y sobre todo, cómo iba a estar el plumífero, realmente le preocupaba, no como jefe, aunque suene extraño, como amigo. Un ligero vibrar vino de sus manos, era su celular, lo observó unos segundos dando un largo suspiro, no tuvo más remedio que contestar, en la otra línea se podía oír unos ligeros susurros continuado por una voz preocupante, esto alteró a Benson-_¿Benson? ¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Te han secuestrado?!-_la paleta tragó saliva, aún tenía esa idea en la cabeza por el mapache-_¿Papaleta? ¿Secuestrado? Por supuesto que no, ¿quién…? Olvídalo, estoy en el hospital por…bueno, es una larga historia_

_-¿¡En el hospital!? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dejaron mal herido los secuestradores?-_Benson se puso una mano en rostro seguido por un largo suspiro-_Skips… ¿Skips está allí?-_la paleta volteó a donde se encontraba el yeti-_Sí, pero…-_la paleta fue interrumpido por la máquina-_Bien, pásamelo…_

_-Pero, Benson…-_la máquina estaba al tanto de irritarse, nuevamente le interrumpió-¡_Solo pásamelo, Papaleta!-_la paleta le obedeció dándole el teléfono al yeti, Benson le explicó lo que había sucedido, al terminar la llamada, el yeti miró a los integrantes del parque-_¿Qué pasó, Skips?-_el mapache miró al yeti mientras veía como colocaba el teléfono en su lugar-_Esto no le van a gustar…-_todos se miraron entre sí escuchando hablar al yeti.

Pasó media hora desde que la máquina de chicles le dijo al yeti lo ocurrido y ninguno se había asomado al lugar de los pasillos blancos, ni siquiera Rigby y mucho menos, no sabía nada del estado del aviar. Un corazón inquietante estaba en el pecho de la máquina. Cinco minutos más tarde, los miembros entraron al lugar localizando a Benson, el mapache corrió hasta donde se encontraba él, asustando un poco a su jefe, un extraño panzazo sintió la máquina al ver el mapache cerca de él seguido por los demás, era una rara combinación de culpa y de nervios.

Una hora pasó, desde que lo llevaron a emergencias, no dejaba de estar tranquilo. Nadie se atrevía a dirigirse la palabra, de vez en cuando se intercambiaban la mirada, la paleta rompió el hielo

-_Si no fuera por mi débil agarre_,_ Mordecai no estaría aquí…-_Papaleta lentamente bajaba la mirada, esto lo pudo notar la máquina de chicles, se mordió el labio inferior mientras le siguió un suspiro-_No, Papaleta…-_el mencionado lo miró al igual que los demás, desde esa llamada, quiso no parecer lo más sospechoso, solo le había contado que le aviar tuvo un accidente, pero no pudo más, no lo podía ocultar más-_…no tienes la culpa, yo la tengo-_todos abrieron los ojos tan grandes como platos, la máquina volteó la mirada continuando hablando-_yo…lo atropellé!-_el mapache al oír esto, empezó a fruncir el ceño-_¿¡Hiciste, qué!?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y aquí culmina el capítulo N° 3! Es corto, lo sé T_T es que tengo que culminar otros capítulos de otras historias y se me viene el día de entrar otra vez a clases <em>****( /-' )**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y muchas gracias a todos que siguen y dejan reviews, me satisface que una historia como esta les agrade.**

**Hasta otra n_n**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

><p>El mapache sintió un calor en su pecho, volteó a ver de nuevo a la máquina de chicles. No podía creer que su jefe haya sido el culpable de aquel accidente, sus manos se formaron en pequeños puños lanzándose hacía la máquina, este abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos. Los integrantes del parque intentaron detener la acción del mamífero, el yeti tomó por sorpresa al mapache alejándolo del alcance de la máquina de chicles. El mapache se movía con mucha intranquilidad en las manos del yeti intentando librarse-¡<em>Suéltame! -<em>protestaba mientras dirigía de vez en cuando miradas hacia su jefe; Benson lo miraba mientras que un acelerado corazón hacía paso en su pecho, podría decirse que algo así venía, más por parte del mapache, dio un suspiro mirando el suelo antes de observar al pequeño mamífero lleno de ira, lo entendía…era su amigo-_Rigby…escucha yo-_le fue interrumpido por el mamífero quien lo señalaba-_No! tu escúchame! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Mordecai?-_la máquina tragó saliva, mientras escuchaba cada palabra del mapache-_¿Por qué?, ¡¿a qué se debe?! Eres un miserable, Benson! ¿Me oyes? ¡Un miserable!-_la expresión de Benson siguió por un ceño fruncido, podía sentirse su rostro empezando a calentarse-¡_Fue un accidente, Rigby! ¡Un mal entendido!-_su voz empezó a quebrarse-_¡¿Tú crees que haría una cosa así porque me da la gana?! ¿¡Crees que eres el único que estás preocupado por Mordecai? ¡Maldita sea!-_retrocedió sentándose en unos de los asientos cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos dejando liberar unas lágrimas, los empleados le miraron, el mapache sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo, bajó su mirada oyendo los sollozos de su jefe, el mamífero le fue liberado por el yeti, éste le miró. El mamífero estaba inseguro de sus pasos, se dirigió cerca de la máquina subiendo en unos de los asientos cerca de él, sus orejas decayeron lentamente-_Benson…lo siento por lo que te dije-_Benson dejó de sollozar, tenía la misma sensación de la que tuvo cuando estaba a punto de perder su trabajo, que a viva voz, le dijo al par que era lo único que tenía **_*_**, cerró los ojos fuertemente. El mapache lo observó esperando tan siquiera una respuesta-_Bien…-_abrió sus ojos dirigiendo la mirada al mamífero, limitándose de encogerse de hombros-_Sólo que…odio tener esta sensación conmigo, sabiendo que soy el único culpable de ello…-_la enorme paleta sacudió la cabeza haciendo llamar la atención de la máquina-_No digas eso Benson, él va a estar bien…-_Benson se limitó a sonreír desviando la mirada de los demás incluyendo al mapache que estaba a su lado, dando un largo y pesado suspiro, estaba tenso al notar que nadie se dirigía a ellos a hablarle sobre el estado que se encontraba el aviar.

Una hora más pasó, entre los pasillos un hombre con bata blanca, cabello castaño, de mediana estatura llamó la atención a la máquina de chicles, un nuevo escalofrío sintió en su metálico cuerpo seguido por el grupo

-_El paciente se encuentra estable, pero eso no significa que está del todo bien…-_el mapache le interrumpió-_Pero… ¿podemos verlo, cierto?-_el hombre asintió-_Sí, pero solo permitiré a dos, no quiero que crean un ambiente tenso, más estando en ese estado…-_el mapache levantó su mano-_quisiera verlo…-_el hombre volvió a asentir-_Bien, ¿quién…-_antes de continuar, la máquina de chicles dio un paso adelante-_Bien, síganme y por favor, los demás, vuelvan a sus asientos, luego tendrán su turno-_Dando una leve sonrisa a los demás mientras se daba media vuelta seguido por el par. A los pocos segundos, el trío llegó a la habitación dejando al descubierto al ave postrado en la cama con ambos ojos cerrados.

* * *

><p><strong><em>El capítulo está medio flojo y corto…<em>**

**_*Me pareció bien mencionar el momento del capítulo de "Carro golf extremo" como ejemplo_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado n_n_**

**_Hasta otra!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

><p>Oscuridad. Unos pasos hacía un enorme eco a través de ella. Un repentino frío se sentía en el visitante que torpemente caminaba en lo oscuro, estaba confundido en busca de alguna señal que le ayudara en qué lugar se encontraba. Plumas azules fueron iluminadas de la nada por una luz blancuzca, mirando a su alrededor estaba el doble de confuso, con una voz quebradiza hizo eco en la habitación y nadie le contestó, tratando de olvidar aquel frío incesante en su cuerpo se abrazó a sí mismo. Solo. Así se sentía en ese entonces. Unos cascabeles le hicieron alzar su mirada, se sobresaltó al escucharlos. Una pequeña sombra se le acercaba, el ave sólo pudo tragar saliva mientras un acelerado corazón rondaba en su pecho.<p>

* * *

><p>El pecho del ave subía y bajaba lentamente junto con una mirada del mamífero clavada en él. Cruzados de brazos, una máquina de chicles le acompañaba, que, de vez en cuando dirigía unas pequeñas miradas al aviar y al mapache. El mapache se limitaba a devolverle la mirada a su propio jefe, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos que le era imposible zafarse de ese momento, aún no creía que su amigo estaba luchando por sobrevivir. Silencio. Un incómodo y eterno silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, el mapache movía lentamente la cola mirando a su aviar amigo.<p>

-_¿Hola?...-_una voz quebradiza salió del pico del ave seguido por la sombra, empezó a asustarse-_Hola, Mordecai…-_la voz al final le contestó

-_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_-Eso no es lo que importa…lo que importa ahora es tu estado-_la sombra se le acercó quedando frente al ave azul, los ojos de este se abrieron tan grandes como platos-_¿Ma-Margarita?-_la mencionada se limitó a mover su cabeza negando-_No Mordecai, no soy Margarita…soy tu ángel guardián, solo tomé esta forma-_el arrendajo ahora se encontraba confundido-_¿Mi… ángel guardián? No entiendo…-_el ave le tomó la mano al arrendajo dirigiéndose a una brillante luz, Mordecai cerró los ojos con fuerza, al sentir que el "viaje" fue interrumpido, volvió a abrir los ojos, se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo en la cama respirando lentamente mientras que el mapache y la máquina de chicles le acompañaba en la habitación, se acercó al mapache intentando notar la atención pero su ala atravesó el cuerpo del mamífero, lo intentó varías veces pero todo el intento fue en vano; la réplica del cardenal negó con la cabeza-_No Mordecai, no puedes hacer eso, nadie te puede ver, solo tú y yo-_el arrendajo tomó su ala y volteó la mirada-_y entonces…¿para qué me sacaste de mi cuerpo?-_la cardenal se limitó a encogerse de hombros-_Sólo quise que supiera, lo tan preocupados que están tus amigos, si quieres verlos otra vez, debes luchar-_dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en espalda apareciendo en la sala de espera, el arrendajo se les acercó y se le prendió el foco, él sabía que Skips era místico, pensó que podría ver fantasmas o cosas así, pero fue en vano, la cardenal le miró-_No me hagas volver a repetírtelo, no nos pueden ver, intenta luchar…-_un ceño fruncido se hizo notar en el arrendajo-_¿Y qué si no puedo? ¡¿eh?! ¡¿Qué clase de ángel guardián eres tú?!-_el arrendajo se encontró nuevamente en la habitación oscura-_Eso no lo decido yo, yo sólo me encargo de que estés bien, el resto lo debes hacer tú-_desapareciendo de la vista del aviar dejándolo un tanto confundido y otra vez solo. Pensaba que estaba delirando o que su mente le tendía una broma de mal gusto, aunque pensaba en ello, no iba a olvidar lo que le aconsejaron: debe seguir luchando. El arrendajo ahora pudo oír voces más allá de sus pensamientos notando la presencia del mapache que cubría una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; había despertado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Perdonen la espera T_T, pero ya que, he aquí el siguiente capítulo :D<em>**

**_Espero que les guste y no olviden dejen reviews! 3_**

**_Hasta luego n_n_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

><p>El aviar sonrió forzado, se sentía débil, esto lo pudo notar el mapache pero no se concentró en pensar mucho en ello-<em>Oye viejo… ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-<em>el arrendajo se limitó a asentir dejando escapar un leve suspiro apartando la mirada del visitante, lo que le hizo un tanto raro al mapache devolviéndole la mirada a su jefe, que sorprendentemente no se encontraba en la habitación un ceño fruncido apareció en el rostro del mapache, ¿dónde se habrá ido?

Entre los blancos pasillos del hospital, se encontraba caminando la máquina de chicles, no era su intención abandonar la habitación, solo quería concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos y dejar escapar un poco el momento, se sintió un poco aliviado al saber que Mordecai había despertado pero no dejaba de estar preocupado.

Las horas pasaron, una plateada luna adornaba aquella noche. Benson conducía hacia su departamento, unas pequeñas gotas se deslizaban en el parabrisas convirtiéndose en lluvia, no era tan fuerte como la otra vez que por accidente atropelló a su propio empleado pero no dejó de sentirse un deja-vu. Estacionando el vehículo suspiró, abriendo la puerta corriendo al edificio; miró su reloj, eran cuarto para las once, se dirigió a su cama preparándose para dormir, lentamente cerró los ojos cayendo rendido.

* * *

><p>Unas gotas caían en una cueva oscura y fría, el visitante torpemente caminaba tras ella encontrándose con un estanque iluminado por los pocos rayos del sol, no pudo evitar estar confundido. Se arrodilló frente al estanque pero no vio su reflejo, unas de sus manos intentó tocar aquel agua cristalina que de la nada se convirtió espesa y gelatinosa, a lo que le dio algo de repugnancia; el ambiente cambia encontrándose en un bosque oscuro donde una fría ventisca hizo que temblara todo su metálico cuerpo, caminando lentamente exploró el lugar mientras que una silueta se movía con gran rapidez, dejó de caminar mirando a su alrededor, las hojas de los arboles caían a causa de la ventisca pero no le daba mucha importancia<p>

-_¿Un accidente?-_la voz se escuchaba cerca de la máquina de chicles, este volteó y se encontró con el plumífero azul sin ningún daño, se sobresaltó, era Mordecai- _Ehh…esto es imposible, tú estás en el hospital, es decir, ¡¿qué haces en mi sueño?!-_el arrendajo lo miró serio-_Pff! Sí, él está en el hospital, pero tu mente está acá_

_-¿Eh?-_Benson aún no entendía, el plumífero le intentó explicar-_Soy producto de tu imaginación…-_"Mordecai" creció tan enorme como el edificio en donde alojaba, dejándolo boquiabierto. De repente una fuerte pisada del plumífero hizo quebrar el suelo apareciendo nadando por su vida, mirando tras sí tratándose de una cascada en donde el final se encontraba unas filosas rocas, en donde caía lentamente.

Abrió de golpe los ojos enterrándose en su almohada, miró su despertador en la mesita de noche, eran las doce en punto, dio un largo suspiro intentando conciliar el sueño, pero ahora le era imposible, ¿Por qué soñó eso?, se preguntaba a sí mismo, suspiró levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose a la cocina, tal vez un vaso de leche tibia le ayudaría a volver a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y he aquí el final de este capítulo 6!<em>**

**_Me encanta hacer este "tipo de sueños", por así decirse _**

**_Es corto porque no me siento inspirada y para no dejarlos esperar más tiempo, lo tienen aquí _**

**_Dejen Reviews!_**

**_Hasta otra! n_n_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

><p>Gotas caían deslizándose en las ventanas mientras que una fría ventisca le acompañaba; la noche seguía con la inesperada lluvia, mientras que los demás estaban entre las cobijas con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el frío del clima, uno no lo estaba. Con una taza llena de un blancuzco líquido, miraba cada gota que caía.<p>

Los demás decidieron que necesitaba descanso, relajarse, e igual le prometieron que le iban a avisar sobre cualquier cosa al respecto con Mordecai, al principio dudaba de esa acción pero accedió a cumplirla regresando a casa. Un cielo gris reinaba en ese entonces, suspiró regresando a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, un sol radiante le era acompañado por un despejado cielo azul; los primeros rayos del sol, entraron por la ventana iluminando cada esquina de la habitación. Un agudo sonido le siguió, este era producido por una alarma; entre las cobijas, una mano salió tratando de apagarlo, al no tener éxito, lo tomó arrojándolo contra la pared, era el segundo en un mes. Una voz grave salió de sus labios, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse.

El panorama cambia en otra habitación alojado por el plumífero azul que, había despertado, no se sentía del todo bien, pero a decir verdad, se sentía más aliviado que los días pasados; recorriendo con la vista su habitación temporal, notó que nadie se encontraba en ella. Pero la soledad duró poco, al escuchar un crujir de una puerta abriéndose su vista se concentró en el visitante, sonrió, pero al notar que no era alguien que pertenecía al parque, su sonrisa se desvaneció: era un doctor

-_No se preocupe, muy pronto dejaré que sus amigos le vea-_el arrendajo se limitó a asentir, viendo al hombre retirarse por la puerta mientras que la cerraba con cuidado. Otra vez solo. Giró su cabeza pensando en otra cosa, como para alejarse de lo que estaba sintiendo, cerró los ojos mientras que una fina lágrima salió de ella, no entendía el porqué, solo pensó que no podía controlarse a sí mismo en ese estado, negó con la cabeza, él confiaba de sí mismo, si podía salir de otras cosas peores, ¿por qué no podía en esa?, pensó. Nuevamente, la puerta se abrió, dejando notar a una máquina de chicles; Mordecai estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta del visitante

-_Hey…-_el arrendajo escuchó, volteó su mirada fijándose en la de su jefe, se limitó a saludar-_Y-¿Y los demás?-_Benson se limitó a encogerse de hombros-_Están en la sala de espera durmiendo…supongo que velaron por ti toda la noche-_el aviar asintió lentamente, un silencio incómodo estaba en la habitación; ninguno de los dos se tenían una conversación larga, ni en el parque ni fuera de él, y si lo hacían, era por alguna necesidad. El arrendajo decidió romper el hielo, dejando escapar un débil susurro que apenas Benson lo escuchó:-_Tengo miedo…-_Benson se le acercó

-_Tengo miedo, ¿sabes?...y-yo no me esperaba algo así, comprendo que es un accidente, pero…no creo poder salir de esta, Benson…-_un ceño fruncido por parte de su jefe se pudo notar-_NO! escucha…no digas eso, Mordecai…nunca! ¿Entendido?-_el arrendajo cerró los ojos con preocupación-_Perdón…solo me siento nervioso…no mido lo que digo, es todo…_

_-Sí, entiendo…-_el aviar intentó en cambiar la conversación-_Benson… ¿alguna vez te has sentido miedo por algo…o incluso por alguien?-_Benson se extrañó por aquella pregunta, pero no iba a dejarla en el aire-_Pues sí…muchas veces…-_apartando la mirada al arrendajo; comprendió que no era una buena pregunta en ese momento, pero a pesar de ello, prosiguió-_Trato de olvidar, pero por mucho esfuerzo que hago, no puedo…ya viví la experiencia al ver el final de mi amigo, bueno, yo lo consideraba así…; tengo miedo de hacer amigos, porque…-_suspiró-_igual pienso que no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlos a salvarse o que se yo…-_volteó su mirada al notar la presencia notoria del aviar azul-_Benson…no pensaba en ello, pensé que no tenías amigos solo por tu temperamento, pero creo que me equivoqué…oye…_-llamándole la atención a su jefe-_¿somos amigos, no?-_al momento de tomar la palabra, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a los demás quien venía a ver al aviar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y bueno…aquí está el siguiente capítulo, siento la demora T_T<em>**

**_En fin, espero que les guste y dejen reviews! nWn_**

**_Hasta en otra ;)_**


	9. Ángel guardián

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

><p>Caminaba sin rumbo alguno. Era un lugar desconocido para él, miraba a su alrededor y aún le parecía extraño; algo le llamó su atención, parpadeó varias veces hasta que reaccionó: era Dave. Una gran sonrisa se hizo paso en su rostro acercándose a él, pero algo lo detuvo, la tierra tembló haciendo añicos una parte dejando al borde a la otra máquina. Benson corrió donde él ayudándolo en su agarre; la figura de su antiguo estudiante se desvaneció mostrando ahora a un desesperado aviar azul<p>

-_Mordecai?-_confundido, le observaba-_Ayúdame, Benson!_ –su agarre le fue inútil, como una escena en cámara lenta, el aviar caía con un desgarrador grito

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos de golpe. Aún se encontraba en el hospital; estaba en la sala de espera. Mirando a su alrededor, pudo notar la presencia de los demás, profundamente dormidos. Se llevó una de sus manos en la cabeza dando un agotador suspiro. Un ligero sonido hizo que volteara su mirada; Rigby que se había despertado también mientras que un pequeño bostezo le siguió, lo primero que vio fue a su jefe<p>

_-¿Benson? Pensé que te habías ido como te dijeron los demás…-_la máquina de chicles negó-_bueno…es raro hablar contigo-_Benson arqueó una ceja-¿_Eh?... ¿Por qué?-_el mapache se encogió de hombros-_No lo sé, creo que es más de costumbre verte gritándonos por cualquier cosa que no hacemos_

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la sala. El mamífero se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose por los pasillos blancuzcos del lugar, solo le siguió con la vista.

El ave lentamente abrió los ojos rodeado por una penumbra temporal, un ligero sonido lo sobresaltó. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a su mapache amigo que apenas se podía ver

-_Hola, viejo…-_el arrendajo se limitó a saludar, el mapache se sentó a un costado de la cama siguiendo con la conversación-_…amigo, ¿sabes? Todos están preocupados por ti-_el ave asintió-_bueno, era algo lógico…solo quiero que sepas que,_ _no quiero que te vayas…no sé qué sería de mi vida sin mi mejor amigo, no te rindas, viejo…-_el ave le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda notando en su pico una sonrisa-_No me voy a rendir, viejo…me siento bien ahora al saber que tengo amigos que se preocupan por mí-_el mapache sonrió- _sonamos cursis, viejo!-_ambos rieron por unos segundos hasta que un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación; el aviar rompió el hielo-_Oh, vaya…es extraño-_el mapache lo observó confundido-_¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Mi ángel guardián me dijo lo mismo…_

-_Qué loco…-_el mapache lo tomó como una especie de broma levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta-_Me voy, amigo…descansa-_cerrando tras de sí la puertayéndose del lugar dejando atrás a Mordecai solo. El arrendajo odiaba esos momentos con los que no tenía con quién dirigirle la palabra, no más hasta la hora de visitas que solo duraba un par de horas.

El plumífero fue iluminado por una luz blancuzca, éste se llevó una de sus alas hasta la altura de sus ojos. Unos sonidos de cascabeles hacían eco en la habitación, sabía de quién se trataba; su ángel guardián le visitaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro saludó al paciente

_-Hola, Mordecai-_dejando notar unas enormes alas blancas en su espalda-_Veo que sí estas tomando mis consejos–_el arrendajo asintió acompañado por una sonrisa-_supongo que lo estoy haciendo por mis amigos, sería algo devastador si muriera…-_el ángel estuvo de acuerdo con su respuesta acercándose al plumífero azul-_la vida no sería lo mismo sin ti, Mordecai…-_la ave tomó nuevamente la mano al arrendajo dirigiéndose de nuevo a una luz brillante, pero esta vez, el arrendajo no cerró los ojos.

El panorama cambia a lo que es el parque. Ambos se encontraban flotando sobre la enorme casa, el aviar le dirigió su mirada a la réplica exacta de la cardenal-_¿Qué hacemos aquí?-_ ésta se limitó a mirarlo-_quiero enseñarte como sería si dejarías de existir-_el arrendajo le asustó su respuesta pero no dejaba de tener una curiosidad en su ser.

* * *

><p><strong><em>YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY aquí termina mi capítulo que lo siento un poco flojo n_ñ<em>**

**_:O oh! ¿qué pasará más adelante? Ni yo lo sé XD_**

**_Bueno, no olviden dejar reviews! : )_**

**_Hasta en otra! n_n_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

><p>Observando a su alrededor, no vio más que los árboles meciéndose con la brisa del día; como si se tratase de un pueblo fantasma, el parque está simplemente desolado, ni una cara conocida a él podía ver. Sin decir palabra, la cardenal le tomó una de sus manos llevándolo a lo que era su habitación; nada lucía diferente, su cama estaba intacta y el trampolín del mapache, seguía igual de desordenado, típico de él. Caminó hacía la puerta, asomando su cabeza mirando a cada lado. Nadie estaba tan siquiera en la casa; el arrendajo solo caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras bajando en ella; la sala era igual, solo reinaba el silencio: buscó en la cocina, en los dormitorios, e incluso el baño! Empezó a desesperarse-<em>¿dónde están todos?<em>-el ángel solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros, hasta que la puerta principal se abrió, llamándole la atención al plumífero azul; el mapache con lágrimas en los ojos corrió por las escaleras dando un fuerte portazo.

-_No te pongas así, Rigby…-_la máquina de chicles subía por las escaleras, mientras que sin darse cuenta, el arrendajo le seguía. Benson estaba intentando abrir la puerta-_Rigby! Abre!...-_el mamífero no contestó.

Escondiéndose entre los trapos sucios de su cama, seguía llorando, pero en silencio; finas y delicadas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras que apretaba su puño oyendo los gritos de su jefe_-Rigby! Abre la puerta, solo quiero…hablar contigo-_casi susurrando, se dio por vencido dando media vuelta, bajando por las escaleras. Sentía que era su culpa-_¿A dónde vas, Benson?-_la enorme paleta interrogó débilmente-_Necesito pensar…-_mientras desaparecía de la vista dejando a los miembros mirándose ente sí.

Hojas caían delicadamente haciendo contacto con el suelo al sentir la mínima presencia de la brisa. Acobijado de la sombra, estaba sentado viendo a la nada inundado en sus pensamientos; parpadeó varias veces antes de reaccionar.

Caminaba sin tener rumbo alguno, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo; en su mente pasaba una y otra vez las imágenes desde aquel día del incidente hasta el final del aviar. Sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente que podría salirse de su pecho, literalmente. Sólo quería escapar, borrar ese suceso, salirse de allí aunque le costara su propia vida, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, parecía estar en un callejón sin salida, un animal atrapado en su jaula. Solo quería que fuese una pesadilla, un sueño, que no fuese real de la muerte de su empleado, no más no puede retroceder el tiempo: hecho, hecho está.

* * *

><p>El aviar cerró los ojos mientras que un largo y agudo pitido inundó la habitación; él estaba allí, no podía hacer más nada que lamentarse y sentirse culpable. El día era negro para él, el mapache no le dirigía la palabra; no dejaba de llorar viendo el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo cubierto por una fina sábana blanca. La máquina de chicles solo estaba allí parado, viendo las lágrimas caer del mamífero; bajó un poco la mirada cerrando fuertemente los ojos dejando atrás a los demás tratando de calmar al mapache.<p>

Apretó las manos con fuerza en el volante alargando su suspiro, no podía creer que los había dejados solos mientras intentaba irse a su departamento; se sentía un cobarde lleno de nervios y frustración. Un sonido lo sobresaltó, era su celular; estaba a pocos metros de su departamento, pero decidió regresar, no estaba consciente de sus propios impulsos, ni siquiera buscó el porqué de su ida.

Las puertas automatizadas se abrieron dejando entrar a la máquina reencontrándose con el grupo; el mapache solo le pudo dirigir una mirada llena de ira mientras que Papaleta le daba unos pequeños golpes en la espalda en señal de comprensión; él, al igual que los demás, lucía tristes.

El sol se alzaba dejándose ver en el cielo infinito. Las aves revoloteando cantaban husmeando en los arbustos en busca de pequeños e indefensos insectos

_¡Beeb! ¡Beep! ¡Beep!_

Estaba viendo el despertador mientras que aún estaba sonando. Postrado en la cama, apagó el aparato. Las ocho de la mañana marcaba en la pantalla. Decidió dar dos días libres para luego recuperarse de la muerte del arrendajo; sabía que todo iba a cambiar, en especial del mapache que sentía que lo detestaba…no! que lo odiaba!

Miró su reflejo en el espejo sin parpadear. Abrió el botiquín buscando la pasta de dientes, al cerrarla, sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos, pudo ver el reflejo del arrendajo; se talló los ojos, pero el arrendajo había desaparecido dejando nuevamente su reflejo. Desde que llegó a su departamento, no pudo dormir; pensó que era una cuestión de su propia imaginación por falta de sueño, empezó a asearse sus dientes.

El mapache miraba el techo hundido en sus pensamientos, mientras que dejaba aparecer un ceño fruncido. Miró alrededor de su habitación en el cuál, antes compartía con el ave, si darse cuenta, más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras se acurrucaba en su trampolín; sacudió su cabeza mientras se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas cerrando los ojos, acomodándose intentando quedarse dormido. Recuerdos junto al aviar golpeaban en su mente, desde el día que se hicieron amigos hasta que presenció la muerte del plumífero azul; cada recuerdo se quebrantaba mientras caía por un abismo que parecía no tener fin gritando intentando agarrarse de algo.

El mapache cayó contra el suelo, pero no sintió ningún dolor; incorporándose pudo ver la imagen del aviar, que solo estaba parado al final de la habitación, el mache corrió hacía él, pero la imagen a cada paso que daba el mamífero, este se alejaba; el peludo marrón estaba empezando a desesperar decidiendo correr en sus cuatros patas, pero daba el mismo resultado-_Por qué te fuiste y nos dejaste?-_el aviar ni siquiera se inmutaba en mover sus labios viendo como el mapache intentaba llegar hasta él-_Viejo!-_el arrendajo abandonó la habitación dejándola oscura; el correr del mamífero se detuvo bajando la mirada poniéndose de pie.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, dirigiéndose a la puerta saliendo de la habitación; necesita despejar su mente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y aquí termina este capítulo :D<em>**

**_Perdonen por la tardanza, el colegio me lo impedía, y sin mencionar, esta es la cuarta vez que hago la continuación, y esta pienso que es la mejor XDD_**

**_Escribía y me dejé llevar; bueno, espero que dejen su reviews! :D_**

**_Nos leeremos después n_n_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

><p><em>No vayas a la luz, viejo! No te vayas, amigo!-Las lágrimas del mapache se deslizaban por sus mejillas al oír el largo ruido agudo que inundó aquella blanca habitación, siguió llorando en las sábanas del mismo color donde su amigo no abriría sus ojos nunca más. Sólo recordó a su jefe salir de allí llamando a los médicos, más que nadie, se sentía nervioso.<em>

Sacudió su cabeza dejando atrás el recuerdo, sólo estaba allí, mirando su reflejo en el agua de la fuente, pero no estaría sólo por mucho tiempo; otra silueta se dibujó en el agua, el mapache sólo pudo fruncir el ceño-_Qué haces aquí, Benson?...-_secamente dijo. Acto seguido, la máquina de chicles intentó hablar, pero audazmente, el mamífero lo interrumpió-_Tú no tienes que decir nada…Más si eres el culpable aquí!-_el mamífero le dirigió una mirada fría…sin sentimiento. Benson pudo notar los ojos irritados del mapache…sabía que había llorado por mucho tiempo; siguió observando al mapache que sólo tocaba el agua formando pequeñas olas en la fuente, hasta que le dio valor de abrir su boca-_Rigby, yo…-_suspiró-_más que nadie, lo siento muchísimo…jamás pensé que esto llegara tan lejos, sé lo que es perder a un amigo_

_-Tú no sabes nada… ¿Por qué, Benson? ¿¡Por qué!? Oh, no espera, ya lo sé! Era algo fácil para tí matarlo y poder reemplazarlo! –_la máquina de chicles negó_- Nunca haría una cosa así, Rigby! Es increíble! Vengo hasta aquí sólo para tratar de hablar contigo y a arreglarlas, y lo que recibo a cambio es la respuesta de un frío corazón de un mapache!_

_-Un lo siento no devolverá a Mordecai –el mapache, harto, se dirigió a la enorme casa dejando a la máquina de chicles atrás._

_"__Un lo siento no devolverá a Mordecai…" _Esas palabras hacían eco en su mente, zumbando como abejas molestas, él lo pasaría por alto…pero no podía. Veía a través de la ventana como se ocultaba el sol para darle paso a la noche; sólo suspiró. ¿Podía vivir para siempre con esa culpa? La respuesta era un gran no. No pensaba más allá que el cerrar de los ojos del aviar encontrándose con la mismísima muerte. Aún no entendía el porqué de dejarse llevar a las "puertas del cielo" y lo peor de todo, que sólo él lo causó. Era algo tan repentino…de la nada, el arrendajo lucía mucho más desgastado en su última visita; sintió un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

><p>Cabizbajo oyó el pequeño gemido que salía por parte del aviar a lo que llamó su atención-<em>Benson…?-<em>el mencionado alzó su mirada viendo al plumífero azul-_Sí…?_

_-Dame la mano, ¿quieres?-_débilmente mencionó; Benson obedeció, rápidamente, el aviar apretó su mano, cosa que no le dio mucha importancia-_Debes sentirte extraño teniendo tu mano contra la mía, ¿no?-_la máquina de chicles sólo se encogió de hombros-_olvida eso…-_respondió- _Bueno…Benson, sé que cada vez estoy más cerca de despegar de aquí, así que…creo que aún me debes algo-_Benson sabía de lo que hablaba-_Mordecai, sí…soy tu amigo-_el aviar sonrió debilmente-_ya lo sabía…sabes? A pesar de que puedas que sea gritón y mandón, no eres un mal amigo para ser sólo el jefe-_la máquina sólo sonrió-_Vaya…pero a pesar de ello, te respeto, no sólo por que seas el jefe, te respeto por eso y mucho más…_

_-Ni que fuera el mejor…-_interrumpió Benson-_En fin…no te voy a señalar como el causante de mi morir, sólo fue un accidente y lo entiendo más que nada…_

_-Morir? Tú no vas a morir!-_interino la máquina, acto seguido, el aviar dejó de tomarle la mano levándose a su pico mientras tosía-_Sí, Benson, estoy muy mal…me siento mal! Ya no hay más que hacer_

_-Es algo increíble que te dejes vencer tan rápido…-_Benson frunció un poco ceño- _Piensa en los que están preocupados por ti, todo el parque están preocupados por ti!_

Un silencio inundó aquella habitación blanca que sólo el aviar miraba a su jefe de reojo, éste sólo suspiro levantándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de devolverle una mirada al arrendajo-_Mordecai…sólo piénsalo, ¿quieres?-abriendo la puerta y cerrándola tras sí dejando al aviar sólo en la habitación._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y he aquí el siguiente capítulo :'D<em>**

**_Siento muchísimo dejarlos esperar, pero el colegio me impedía escribir, y aprovechando que hoy tengo día libre, decidí hacer la continuación :)_**

**_Dejen reviews! nwn_**

**_Hasta entonces! ;)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

**_~Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por la espera de este capítulo, y más tratándose que ya pasó un mes y unos día de no haber actualizado! QnQ Pero, aquí estoy con otro capítulo más! :D_**

* * *

><p>Dos semanas había pasado ya. Caminaba moribundo entre los oscuros pasillos tratando de encontrar salida alguna. Sin éxito, cayó de rodillas tomándose el pecho recobrando el aliento; pareciesen horas que estaba allí atrapado. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras respiraba por la boca sintiendo el sudor frío recorrer su frente. Levantó la mirada, con ahora los ojos abiertos, notando un destello al final del recorrido que se hacía más luminoso a cada bocanada de aire que daba.<p>

* * *

><p>El panorama cambia a un cuarto con no más de color blancuzco, sin nadie más que él; curioso, recorrió el lugar: ¿<em>Hola?-<em>débilmente pudo sacar esas palabras de su garganta-_¿H-Hay alguien aquí?_ -Nadie le contestó, en absoluto. Miró a su alrededor, acto seguido oyó una voz que resonaba en la habitación:-_Si no piensas luchar, quedarás tan vacío como esta habitación!-_el arrendajo se sobresaltó de momento-_No…No lo entiendes, no es tan fácil como parece ser!-_respondió el aviar, la voz solo hizo dar un suspiro-_¿Qué pasó con el "no rendirse"?-_el plumífero frunció un poco el ceño-_Ya lo sé!-_gritó-_Sólo que…no sé qué pensar ya! Quiero estar sólo, pero pienso mil unas cosas que me dicen que no quiere-_suspiró-_sé qué es lo que debo hacer con mi vida ahora_

_-Yo quiero que, sea lo que sea lo que decidas, sea la correcta y luego…recuerda, no hay marcha atrás-_la iluminada habitación empezaba a opacarse dejándola en un oscuro y un frío color negro.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos de golpe, suspiró un poco aliviado que sólo se tratase de un mal sueño. Talló sus ojos para poder ver la misma escena, que, ya le parecía abrumadora: las cuatro paredes iluminadas apenas por los rayos de sol que se asomaban a través de la ventana, y que por las noches, apenas y podía diferenciar los dedos de los pies. Contempló su pecho subir y bajar a un ritmo aparentemente normal, a decir verdad, cada vez se sentía mejor, o eso era lo que quería que creyeran los demás. Nadie sabía lo que pensaba, ni qué soñaba, no más que él…sonrío de la nada, que rápidamente se desvaneció al sentir que la puerta estaba en movimiento. El mamífero de cola anillada entró a la habitación seguido por el resto de los miembros del parque<p>

-_El doctor dice que en estos últimos días estas respondiendo bien…cada vez siente que puedes recuperarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos-_aportó la máquina de chicles; el aviar se limitó a sonreír lo más creíble posible ante los demás, sentía que si no lo hacía, tenía que cargar un gran peso sobre su espalda.

**_¿Lo había logrado? ¿Luchó y consiguió la victoria? ¿O sólo se trataba de una broma que su mente le tendía?_**...Estas y otras preguntas chocaron en la mente del aviar mientras veía cómo los demás se alegraban por la noticia; el mapache se acercó a un costado de la cama donde se posaba el ave-_¿Oíste eso, Mordecai? Muy pronto volverás a casa!-_sonrió- _Por fin tendré de vuelta a mi compañero de videojuegos!_

_-Sí…pronto estaré de vuelta, viejo-_sonrió.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte dándole paso a la noche, el ambiente se iluminó por una luna de plata rodeada por millares de estrellas. Las plumas del aviar, parecían ya tener más color desde que se estaba recuperando de aquel accidente; miró los dedos de sus manos aún sin creer que lo había logrado, aún estaba con las dudas que podría ser una ilusión o no, pero sea lo que sea, se sentía vivo…mucho más vivo, eso le daba esperanza a los demás, verlo sonreír y hablar con poca debilidad como lo hacía antes. Cerró los ojos mientras que una sonrisa aparecía. Una sombra tras las cortinas lo observaba detenidamente, sin que éste se diera cuenta su presciencia; se acercó lentamente hasta donde reposaba el paciente tomándolo del brazo, acto seguido, el arrendajo despertó asustado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Quién sería aquella sombra? O:' Espérenlo en el siguiente capítulo nwn<em>**

**_Dejen Reviews, por favor! :)_**

**_Hasta entonces!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

><p><em>-No puedes ser más imbécil!-<em>el aviar frunció el ceño mientras que el mamífero soltaba una risa a todo pulmón revolcándose en el frío suelo; el arrendajo suspiró viendo como su amigo seguía riendo-_Creo que ya fue suficiente, Rigby!-_el mamífero alzó la miraba mientras se limpiaba una lágrima resultado de su risa-_Oh, por favor, Mordecai! Hubieses visto tu rostro!_-el arrendajo no volvió a abrir su pico, sólo se recostó nuevamente en su cama de aquella blancuzca habitación-_Ya déjame dormir…-_cerró sus ojos mientras que podía oír un largo suspiro por parte de su amigo seguido del cerrar de la puerta.

Apenas que ya no sentía ninguna presencia alguna, volvió a abrir los ojos. Nunca se sentía tan frío por dentro al pronunciar aquellas palabras…-**_Absurdo…-_**pensó.

* * *

><p>El sol, nuevamente, se alzaba por el horizonte revelando el nuevo día. Los ojos del ave se abrieron lentamente al sentir los primeros rayos del sol entrando por la ventana que tenía a un costado, bostezó, sentándose en la cama blancuzca; miró a su alrededor como si buscara algo…o alguien-¿<em>Rigby?-<em>Llevó su ala hasta su frente recordando la broma que le tendió hace un par de horas, se sentía mal al responderle tan enojado y frío…quería arreglar las cosas, pero ¿cómo? Sólo era un azulejo en la cama sin la capacidad de sentir sus propias piernas. Suspiró. Ya quería salir de allí cuanto antes; bajó su mirada, pero nuevamente la alzó al sentir que la puerta nuevamente se abría, de inmediato pensó que se tratase del mapache, pero su idea era errónea: era Benson

-_Ah, eres tú…-_dijo indiferente el aviar, a lo que la máquina de chicles ignoró su estado-_… ¿y quién más pensabas?-_Benson pasó a su lado-_No es nada…sólo quería arreglar una cosa con Rigby, pero ya no importa ahora…-_susurró la última frase-_Bueno…como sea, ¿sabes? Muy pronto saldrás de aquí, a lo que nos dijo el doctor_…_pero-_suspiró-_sólo hay un problema-_Un sudor frío recorrió la frente llena de plumas del aviar-¿_Un…problema? ¿Cuál?-preguntó Mordecai, _acto seguido la máquina de chicles apartó su mirada-_puede ser que tus piernas no respondan bien...-_los ojos del aviar se abrieron tan grandes como platos-_¿Q-Qué? No volveré a caminar?! NO!-_tomó el brazo de Benson casi amenazándolo con arrancárselo-_Tú…¡tú me hiciste esto!_

_-¡No entiendes, relájate! Fue un accidente! Sólo suéltame!-_tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre del plumífero, un ceño fruncido apareció en el rostro del ave seguida por una línea delgada de lágrimas-_¿Relajarme? ¿¡Cómo quieres que me relaje con semejante noticia!? ¡¿Te parece poco lo que hiciste?!_

_-Un accidente… ¡Sólo eso fue!-mientras que por fin se liberaba de su agarre alejándose hasta quedar frente a la puerta dejando atrás al aviar con lágrimas en los ojos que parecía aumentar cada vez que oía la voz de su jefe-…agradece que saliste con vida-_Benson tomó la perilla abriendo así la puerta mientras desaparecía de la vista de Mordecai.

* * *

><p>Despertó de golpe sudando en cada rincón de su cuerpo mirando a su alrededor agitado, trató de calmarse al notar que todo se trataba de un mal sueño… El aviar volvió a poner su cabeza en su almohada, ahora mirando fijamente el techo blancuzco del hospital en donde le era atendido y sin darse cuenta una pequeña lágrima salió dándose paso a su rostro.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Siento mucho, mucho, muuuuuuuchísimo al haber, literalmente, abandonado este Fanfic, esto no estaba en mis planes de verdad ;n;<em>**

**_Pues, con esto del colegio, no me daba tiempo de seguir con la historia, excúsenme unu_**

**_Bueno, hago entrega de la siguiente parte_**

**_Espero ver sus Reviews nwn_**

**_Hasta entonces! 3_**


	14. Disculpa chicos

Siento hacerlos esperar chicos, sé que esto no está entre mis planes…me siento un poco fuera de inspiración con este fanfic y quiero hacer el siguiente capítulo más largo, para ello necesito pensar bien las palabras en vez de hacer un desastre…

Espero que entiendan…tan pronto como pueda, subiré el siguiente y le agradezco de corazón a los que leen y siguen esta lectura.

Hasta entonces


	15. Chapter 15

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

El viento soplaba tiernamente sobre sus plumas, sintiendo que estaba vivo de nuevo. Los ojos estaban clavados en un hermoso atardecer sentado sobre el tejado…sólo. Sonrió al ver los arboles danzar al ritmo del viento, sentía como su corazón se llenaba de gozo al saber que estaba a salvo, que no estaba en riesgo de morir.

Para él, las angustias desaparecieron, como si alguien arrancara una hoja y comenzara a escribir de nuevo…era casi parecido como volver a nacer, aunque lógicamente, eso fuese casi imposible. Cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando aquellas palabras de su ángel guardián: Nunca te rindas. Recuerdos pasaron por su mente, recuerdos que aunque quería simplemente olvidarse de ellos, estos aparecían sin que él pueda impedirlo…y ese fue, el día en que por fin salía de ese hospital. La alegría era muy contagiosa, sonreía de par en par al ver los otros miembros felices de su recuperación; aunque tanta atención, le parecía francamente incómodo, pero sabía que por ser miembro del parque, todos se preocupan por todos, así como una familia; su mirada estaba en busca de algo o de alguien…y ese era su jefe, Benson. Se preguntaba por qué no estaba junto a los demás, pero lo dejó pasar, podía hablar con él después.

El camino hasta el parque parecía lento ante sus ojos, viendo a las personas caminar por las aceras, los arbustos, el pasto, todo lo veía como en una especie de cámara lenta sin comprender por qué su mente le hacía eso

-_Nos alegra que estés de vuelta, Mordecai, nos has puesto muy nerviosos-_decía con claridad la enorme paleta y como respuesta, el arrendajo sólo sonrió tocándose la parte trasera de su cabeza asintiendo a la vez-_Así es! Me alegra que tenga a mi compañero de videojuegos en casa, de nuevo-_habló el mapache dirigiéndole una mirada con una pequeña sonrisa.

La noche cayó dejando en un firmamento con una luna de plata rodeada de estrellas. El plumífero azul estaba en su cama viendo el techo y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su compañero de cuarto. Suspiró dejando notar una sonrisa, pero de inmediato un pensamiento cruzó borrándola de su rostro: ¿Dónde diablos estaba Benson? Giró su cabeza mirando la pared, ya había pasado 2 días desde que salió del hospital y nada sabe nada de él, algo así como si la tierra se lo tragara…quería hablar con él.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar unos pasos, sabía que no estaba sólo en el tejado, volteó su mirada encontrándose con la de Benson; éste se le acercó sentándose a un costado acompañándolo sin nada más que decir. El arrendajo seguía contemplando el sol que ya estaba por adentrarse en el horizonte

-_Mordecai…_-el mencionado apartó la mirada del cielo anaranjado posándose en el rostro de su jefe-_Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal y me arrepiento haberte herido casi llegando a la muerte-_suspiró-_Me siento como un completo cobarde haber desaparecido durante días, hasta solo aparecer ahora…pero, necesitaba despejar mi mente, entender lo que realmente había pasado; pasé angustia hasta temor de pensar de que…ibas a morir, pero mírate ahora, ya estas a salvo y vivo! Y eso es lo que importa ahora. La verdad, lo que quiero decirte es que, lo lamento, en serio, perdóname por lo que te he hecho, Mordecai-_apartando su mirada a la del ave-_Lo sé, Benson…ya me lo habías dicho desde días después del incidente y a pesar de todo, lo tomé con calma y sin acusarte de haberme atropellado…los accidentes pasan, pero ese libro ya se ha cerrado y quemado, ya no quiero vivir en el pasado, lo que importa es que no me rendí y sigo vivo…vivo! Eso vale por mucho, Benson, no te angusties y hagamos de nuestros días como si nada hubiese pasado; ya lo malo pasó-_les sonrió dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a la máquina de chicles-_Gracias, Mordecai…-_decía mientras se incorporaba alejándose de allí.

La noche calló y el plumífero azul se encontraba profundamente dormido, un nuevo y mejor amanecer estaba esperando por él

-_Sabía que no te ibas a rendir-_le decía su ángel guardián mientras lo abrazaba-_Nunca debiste dudar de ti, Mordecai-_la cardenal tomó de su mano-_Bienvenido de nuevo a la vida-_El ángel le sonrió ampliamente seguido por éste.

**_~FIN_**

**_;w; Y aquí terminó…decidí ya acabar con el fanfic ya que no tengo ideas para capítulos futuros UnU_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé un poco por alargarlo o no dejar un final tan chueco…aunque siempre soy mala para los finales._**

**_Muchas gracias ante todo a aquellos que han seguido y leído esto, me siento muy agradecida de verdad_**

**_Bueno, dejen sus Reviews ;)_**

**_Hasta entonces 3_**


End file.
